Baby Girl
(DLC) ( ) ( ) |artist= LT and Ricanhttps://www.apmmusic.com/albums/DED-0115 (as "Reggaeton") |from =album |tvfilm =''Sonic Bling 2'' |year= 2009 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (JD4) Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 4 |pc= (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO) (JD4 and Post-''JD4'') |gc= |lc= Dark Yellow (Post-''JD:GH'') |name= Baby Girl |pictos= 57 (JD2/JD3/JDGH/BO) 100 (JD4 and Post-''JD4'') |kcal=18.7 9.4 (Remake) |dura=2:48 |nowc=BabyGirl |audio= |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3) April 2, 2013 (JD4) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (NOWC)|perf = Nicolas Huchard }}"Baby Girl" by LT and Rican (credited as "Reggaeton" in-game) is featured on , as a downloadable track, (unlockable via D-Pad), as a downloadable track for Xbox 360, Wii and PS3, , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with a mustache and beard. He is wearing a big red-and-yellow beanie over his head, that has hints of green also on it. He also wears a light green shirt, a red, green and white vest, a pair of red shorts as well as a pair of yellow sneakers. He also wears a golden necklace with a golden-yellow pendant. Babygirl jdgh coach 1.png|Original BabyGirl Coach.png|Remake Background The background is a city street with lighted buildings. Around the dancer are some speakers, lights, cameras, and wires, which may mean that the dancer is being filmed or perhaps basking. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Flip your arms up and down. These moves are done consecutively. Babygirl jd2 gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 babygirl jd4 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (Remake) Babygirl jd2 gm 2.PNG|Gold Moves 2 and 4 babygirl jd4 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (Remake) Babygirl gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Run the Show * This Is How We Do Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Jamaican Fish * Ragga Shake * Rasta * Rasta Curves * Rasta Groove * Rasta Whip Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *On , can be unlocked with a D-Pad code. The code is Up-Up-Right-Right-Down-Down-Left-Left. **It is one of two routines in that can be unlocked with a code, along with Katti Kalandal. *The version of is the only DLC that is not available for Wii U. *'' '' is one of 13 songs in and to be from a main series game earlier than to have differences between the menu icon, cover, and coach selection image poses. In s case, the pose on the cover is different to the menu icon and coach selection image poses. **The other songs are Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), Boom, Hey Ya!, Hot Stuff, I Was Made For Lovin’ You, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), No Limit, Professor Pumplestickle, Step by Step, This is Halloween (P3 only), You Can’t Hurry Love and Why Oh Why (P1 only). *As seen in several promotional images, a background similar to s was used for Let’s Get It Started, which was initially planned to be featured in . *In , the menu icon is flipped. *From to , the pictograms have purple arrows in spite of the coach s glove actually being yellow. This issue has been fixed starting from , where the arrows match the glove color. *In for Xbox 360, the Shake icon is identical to the Gold Move pictograms. *Along with Die Young and Primadonna, was one of the final DLCs to be released for . *Unlike other remakes of routines, the cheering sound at the beginning and at the end is not removed in the version, nor in later versions. *Along with the two DLCs mentioned above, was accidentally released for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2013 for . *Two pictograms for the remake were changed after the release on . The former versions had a spiral arrow, which is removed in all the later appearances. *In the preview in , when the coach performs the Gold Moves, the effect is missing. *When the player performs at least one of the Gold Moves correctly on , they will gain the next star but the star bar does not reach the star icon. *Strangely, is not included in the playlist on via . Gallery Game Files BabyGirl cover jd2.png|''Baby Girl'' Babygirlsqa.png|''Baby Girl'' ( / ) Babygirl.jpg|''Baby Girl'' (Remake) babygirl cover albumcoach.png| album coach Babygirl cover albumbkg.png| album background babygirl banner bkg.png| menu banner babygirl map bkg.png| map background babygirl cover@2x.jpg| cover BabyGirl_Cover_1024.png| cover BabyGirlAvatar.png|Avatar on 010.png|Avatar on and later games Golden Baby Girl.png|Golden avatar Diamond Baby Girl.png|Diamond avatar babygirlpictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2babygirl.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu Babygirl jd2 ready.png| ready screen jdghbabygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu jdghbabygirlcoach.png| coach selection screen jdghbabygirlgameplay.png| gameplay jdu16babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu (2016) jdu16babygirlload.png| loading screen (2016) jdu16babygirlcoach.png| coach selection screen (2016) jdu16babygirlgameplay.png| gameplay (2016) jdu17babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu (2017) Babygirl load.png| loading screen (2017) Babygirl coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) jdu17babygirlgameplay.png| gameplay (2017) jdu18babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu (2018) jdu18babygirlload.png| loading screen (2018) jdu18babygirlcoach.png| coach selection screen (2018) jdu18babygirlgameplay.png| gameplay (2018) jdnbabygirl.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu BabyGirlChinaCoachSelection.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements BabyGirlBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 Baby girl beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Remake) Babygirl beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Remake) Babygirl beta gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 1 (Remake) Babygirl beta gm 2.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 2 (Remake) Others tex1_512x256_m_0c05deda915e23e5_14_arb_mip1.png|Background Babygirl picto comp.png|Pictogram comparison Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2 "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton Reggaeton - Baby Girl (Just Dance 2) Teasers Baby Girl - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (US) Baby Girl - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Baby Girl - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Baby Girl - Just Dance 2 Baby Girl - Just Dance 3 Baby Girl - Just Dance Greatest Hits Baby Girl - Just Dance 4 Baby Girl - Just Dance Now Baby Girl - Just Dance 2016 Baby Girl - 舞力全开：活力派 Baby Girl - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Baby Girl by Reggaeton (PS Move) Baby Girl - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2 Baby Girl extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Baby Girl Just Dance 4 Extract - Baby Girl Just Dance 2 NOGUI Baby Girl Others Just Dance 2 Baby Girl Trailer Just Dance Beat UbiNelly Baby Girl References Site Navigation de:Baby Girl Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Nicolas Huchard Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs